Future Legacy
Future Legacy (Japanese: 未来の遺産) (Spanish: Legado futuro) is a 2018 computer-animated science fiction comedy film directed by Andrés Couturier and Kelly Asbury. The film is scheduled to be released on November 16, 2018 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot In the futuristic city of Tokyo, Japan. a girl named Jazzmine Lizzarx is living an ideal life with her parents, until an intense argument between them ends with her father leaving the family. Over the next several years her mother Jezzica Lizzarx copes with the separation by buying several highly advanced robots called ZX-Bots, unintentionally leaving Jazzmine feeling neglected and alone. This leads to Jazzmine rejecting all robots and making her an outcast among her peers, as robots soon replace everything, from police to teachers. Some time in between Jazzmine's father passes away, leaving Jezzica a widow. Years later, Jazzmine is now a rebellious teenager and Jezzica is almost completely oblivious to how her daughter feels. She and Jezzica head out to the launch event for the Legacy 4 ZX-Bots. Jazzmine, disinterested in the whole ordeal, decides to leave the line on an escalator and destroys a robot that was pestering her. After being cornered by security ZX-Bots, she decides to escape to a nearby chute for the smaller robots, entering in Dr. Benedict Wu's secret lab where he has developed a robot of his own: Legacy 4.5. After being annoyed by his assistant ZX-Bots, Dr. Wu leaves the lab in which Jazzmine decides to investigate. While inspecting 4551, she accidentally activates him. Jazzmine eventually gets caught by a security ZX-bot and brought back to the launch, leaving her backpack behind. During the launch, IOI Robotics' charismatic CEO Jason Pitt introduces the newest model of ZX-Bots, "Legacy 4." After offering free Legacy 4 models to everyone that showed up to the presentation, Jason and his enormous, intimidating robot, Megamix head down to the manufacturing factory and meet with Dr. Wu, who shows reluctance to releasing the Legacy ZX-Bots. then privately reveals to Wu that 4551 has left the secret lab and Wu panics. 4551 eventually escapes the building to locate Jazzmine and return her backpack to her. A security bot tries to stop him and he slices the bot in half in response. Now on the highway, 4551 is confronted by various security bots trying to stop him, but are unable to capture him due to his advanced weapon systems. The security bots then fire missiles at the bridge, causing the bridge to break and send 4551 falling into the lower parts of Tokyo. Waking up several hours later, 4551 discovers that he has broken his core memory function, resulting in him having only enough storage for three days worth of memory. Back in school, Jazzmine is playing soccer by herself until she hits another girl named Yumi, who happens to be sitting nearby. They are then confronted by London, a bully who insults Jazzmine about her dead father. Upset, London then orders her and ZX-Bots to hold Jazzmine down so she can beat her up. Jazzmine returns from school, upset. Her mother, Jezzica attempts to cheer her up, but fails to recognize that robots won't help with Jazzmine's problems. Jazzmine then storms up to her room while Jezzica attempts to find companionship with her ZX-Bot. 4551 then finally arrives at Jazzmine's house, he returns the backpack, but Jazzmine is still irritated with him. After being attacked by her robotic toothbrush, 4551 fires a laser at the toothbrush. Fascinated by 4551's hidden weaponry, Jazzime allows 4551 to stay in her garage. It is then revealed that in order to further delay the event of him from losing his memories and shutting down, he must delete excess memories in order to create space. Meanwhile at IOI, Jason confronts Dr. Wu about 4551. He tells him to not to worry about fixing an error with the Legacy 4 that has them explode when close to a human. Jazzmine then returns to the soccer field with 4551 by her side to get revenge for the following day. London sends one of the robots, but 4551 easily destroys it. Jazzmine, extremely interested in 4551's abilities, takes him along for misadventures which mostly involve destroying robots and the two bonding. 4551 struggles with choosing which of these memories to keep and forget. During a talk show, Jason is addressed with 4551's actions on the highway, who bears his company's logo. While he plays it off as a knockoff robot that was found and deactivated shortly after. He is then shown new events which involve Jazzmine and 4551's misadventures and destruction of ZX-Bots. To which he claims that the robot is not his. After another day of mischief, Jazzmine and 4551 return home in which 4551's program reveals that he only has 18 hours of memory storage left. He reveals to Jazzmine that he cannot exceed 100% of memory storage or else he will shut down and reboot completely. Dr. Wu is then threatened by Jason after the incidents with 4551. He is then tasked with finding him. Wu reveals that he can see what is happening through every active ZX-Bot's eyes in hopes of finding 4551. 4551 then tells Jazzmine he wants to play baseball instead of their usual routine. Jazzmine exclaims that what they do is justice for how robots have negatively impacted her life. Dr. Wu then proceeds to look through the ZX-bot footage, which reveals that 4551 does not enjoy the mischief that Jazzmine is making him do. The next day at school, Mexico City continues to bully Yumi, in which Jazzmine takes 4551 again to once again get her revenge. 4551 is now reluctant to commit mischief. After trapping Mexico City, Jazzmine orders 4551 to hurt London with his energy cannon, which he refuses to do. Just as Jazzmine, Later into the night, when choosing which memories to delete, 4551 decides to delete his weapon control system until he has to reset. 4551 finds out that Jazzmine has run away from home. He eventually finds her by a hill and has made a colorful light that creates a picture of Jazzmine's family to project on the night sky. When Jazzmine reminisces over the happy life she had before her father left her home, the two forgive each other and continue to watch. Jazzmine then returns home to find Dr. Wu waiting for her. He inspects 4551 and reveals he can fix his memory storage but this will delete all of his existing memories. Before he can do that, Jason arrives with Megamix to take Dr. Wu away. Wu tries to appeal to Jason's sense of humanity and their long past friendship but is ignored. Jason then reveals his plans to kill the entire human race. He then orders Megamix to attack and 4551 then proceeds to fight without his weapons while Jazzmine tries to attack Jason who displays some robotic mannerisms. While trying to escape Jazzmine's mother is kidnapped by Jason. The duo then escapes into the sewers, which Jazzmine is enraged by 4551 deleting his weapons function and allowing her mother to be kidnapped. Jazzmine then leaves 4551 behind, crying. At the IOI headquarters, Jazzmine has infiltrated the building, determined to save her mother. She is then reunited with 4551, still angry about previous events. As they fight security bots side by side, the two reconcile and head onto Dr. Wu's lab. There he reveals that her mother is bait in a trap for them and tries to fix 4551. He is suddenly interrupted by Megamix and Jason, who kills Wu by vaporizing him. While listening to Jason talk, Jazzmine quickly discovers something is off about him as his movements begin to mimic Megamix's. Eventually, Megamix then explains that he killed the real Jason after he created him and has been using his cybernetically altered body as a puppet. Megamix reveals he plans to make the world perfect by exterminating the human race, ending all conflicts in the process. 4551, Megamix, and "Jason" fall through a window, landing in a crowded soccer field where they all have a drawn-out fight. Jazzmine successfully reconciles with her mother, and Megamix unknowingly confesses everything on camera with a whole stadium of people watching. Jazzmine manages to tell the public the ZX-bots are bombs and knock out Jason's eye, to which he openly confesses everything. He attempts to kill Jazzmine until her mother beats him up. Back on the field, 4551 tries to stop Megamix, but to no avail. Jazzmine begins helping the people evacuate the stadium, saving London from her exploding ZX-Bot. Jazzmine ends up taken hostage by Jason on the roof of the stadium to taunt 4551 while he fights Megamix. However, London returns to help free Jazzmine and she and Jason fall off the building. 4551 initiates his system reboot to reacquire his weapons and saves Jazzmine from falling. As he's fighting, he's slowly losing all the memories he shared with Jazzmine. After defeating Megamix in orbit, the two robots crash into the surface and 4551 prepares to finish off the former, who is now heavily dilapidated. However, his reboot finishes before he can fire and he shuts down. Jazzmine arrives to find 4551 mostly intact but inactive, but Jazzmine arrives having survived the fall and attempts to kill 4551, but Jazzmine manages to decapitate Megamix, destroying them both. 4551 soon reactivates, but has none of his past memories and greets Jazzmine the same way he did the first time they met. Sometime later, Jazzmine is shown to be hanging out with her friends, along with 4551. The movie ends with all of them creating new memories and playing soccer together while 4551 begins to remember some of his old ones, including the fact that he and Jazzmine would always look out for each other. In a mid-credits scene, Teodora, Wallace, Gromit, Gnomeo, Juliet, Kelly, Andrés and Zack, but he turns it off prematurely declaring that they will go to Mexico City to have a movie made about them show up on a distorted screen telling the viewers that they "I'm back from DuckTales". In a post-credits scene, who were sucked into a portal by Jazzmine and 4551 earlier in the film, are still trapped with their leader postulating that they missed the movie. Voice cast * Taylor Swift as Jazzmine Lizzarx, Jezzica's daughter. * Wayne Knight as 4551 (credited as "Legacy 4.5") * Kate McKinnon as Jezzica Lizzarx, Jazzmine's mother. * John Cena as Alezzis Lizzarx, Jazzime's father and Jezzica's ex-husband. * Ian McKellen as Jason Pitt / Megamix * Seth Rogen as Kiyoshi * Jackie Chan as Dr. Benedict Wu / ZX-Bot * Lucy Liu as Nurse Katie Wu / RJDJ-Bot * Nicki Minaj as Yumi Hamada * Britney Spears as Rita Odinson / Android 21 * Sean Preston as Lexx Odinson / Android 4 * Jayden James as Foxx Odinson / Android 7 * Hayden Panettiere as Teodora Villavicencio (outtake) * Ben Whitehead as Wallace and Gromit (outtake) * James McAvoy as Gnomeo (outtake) * Emily Blunt as Juliet (outtake) * Kelly Asbury as Himself (outtake) * Andrés Couturier as Himself (outtake) * Zack Isaac Sanchez as Himself (outtake) Release The film was released by theatrical on November 16, 2018. Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Ánima Estudios Category:Rocket Pictures Category:Aardman Animations Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Mexican films Category:Mexican animated films Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Children's films Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:LGBT-related films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Films based on comics Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Japanese animated films Category:Japanese films Category:Films based on mangas Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Studio Trigger Category:OLM, Inc. Category:TV Tokyo Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Toei Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Dentsu Entertainment Category:The Topps Company Category:Studio Hibari Category:Fremantle Category:Ilion Animation Studios Category:Toho Category:Toho animated films Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Toei Company Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Pictures Category:United International Pictures Category:Australian films Category:Australian animated films Category:Spanish films Category:Spanish animated films Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films about Robots